bcofandomcom-20200213-history
Stylianos
Stylianos is a near year old Sylvari ranger formerly assigned to Fang Warband, as an auxiliary unit within Blade Company. Indefinite WIP. Any information presented here can be considered public knowledge. Appearance Stylianos stands at a strikingly uncharacteristic height for his race, surpassing, rivaling, or coming just under most Charr and even some Norn. The majority of his body is covered in a thick bark like tissue, that is predominantly dark brown, with a more leafy green tint in some areas. He carries himself with an athletic form, in contrast to his size, appearing to be built more for long distance running or calisthenics than brute force or strength in combat. Once only donning Sylvari grown armor, he is now almost always seen wearing less natural attire. A long fur lined overcoat with an attached hood, held closely to his body by multiple straps and bandoliers criss-crossing his chest. A satchel and pouches hang from this makeshift harness, carrying maps and supplies. His gloves and boots look self made, but reliable. He carries an always filled quiver on his back, along with two knives and a longbow. Overall his apparel looks very much chosen for utilitarian purposes, and from it's age one could guess it is much older than he is. Personality Formerly naive, extrovert, and quick to trust, the Sylvari has slowly grown more wary, suspicious, and critical of the world and those who live in it. He feigns goodwill and politeness to those he doesn't know, and to that affect appears very approachable. Otherwise he seems to keep to himself and those he holds in close regard. He carries a borderline zealot sense of duty and honor, and follows the word of his superiors without hesitation. If the Sylvari holds any disagreements, grievances, or problems with his Legionnaires and their orders, he appears to have no intention of revealing them. Stylianos' time living with the Charr, some more than others, has slowly caused him to absorb their resentment for Humanity. What interest he held for the race has been replaced with disdain and scrutiny. He watches what Humans he sees with a cautious gaze, and will make it a point to distance himself should there be many. Otherwise, he holds great interest in all there is to know of Charr culture, society, and beliefs. He often seeks out the older members for such knowledge, and naturally holds them in high regard as the wisest whether it be accurate or not. He is in general, a reserved individual, slow to trust but easy to know, yet fiercely loyal, and will fight to the death for what few if any people he considers a companion. Beliefs Stylianos has little belief in the Six Gods, perceiving them to be misinterpreted history and mythology. He however does hold the teachings of Ventari up as an ideal guide to follow, though his confidence in such a lifestyle being possible has been shaken over his short time in the world. History Past Little investigation into Stylianos' past would reveal he had trained under and eventually became a Warden, with duties ranging from sentry to night raids on Nightmare Court camps in Caledon and it's surrounding territories. What small trail there is to follow would quickly and adruptly vanish with his departure from the Wardens, and resurface a little over two months later with his enlistment into Blade Company. Recent Since recruitment, Stylianos has proudly served in Blade Company to the best of his abilities. He has run in multiple sorties, scouting assignments, escorts, and skirmish duties taking him from the shores of Orr, to the noble estates of Kryta, and across the frozen tundra's of the Shiverpeaks with Fang Warband and the Blades as a whole. During stretches of time when his duty to Blade Company isn't demanded or needed, he is rarely found in Black Citadel, or Charr territory at all. His whereabouts during these outings are near impossible to begin to guess, but it can be assumed the Sylvari may be learning the land to better fulfill his duties as a scout, or pursuing his own interests. However he is rarely spotted alone in any given area, almost always accompanying or being accompanied by the Strike Warband member Sarras, who upon further observation would appear to be his closest friend. After serving as the acting Legionnaire in Gramgax's stead for a time, Stylianos was then, to his relief, placed into an advisor position for his replacement. His aforementioned personal interests finally caught up with him however, and faced with an increasing inability to be available for the Company, he departed with orders from the Centurion. With little to no clarity surrounding the situation, it is unknown whether he will return or be seen again. Category:Fang Warband Category:Auxilliary Category:Character